A Shadowed Tale
by snowycuty
Summary: Our precious Hinata-hime has been kidnapped by one of the Akatsuki's and now she's stuck with none other than Tobi. Turns out, it's a TWO-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Lemon AHEAD! So please, viewers discretion is advised. This is a crack pairing that i've had in mind for a long time and also i'm sorry if Obito is a little OOC here, since i haven't finished watching the series yet -currently on episode 30- and i only knew about him because i saw a funny clip of him on youtube from my recommedations and i just wanted to press on it. Also, i'm sorry if i haven't updated on my other latest story of my all time pairing NARUHINA. And, oml TOP (Twenty One Pilots released their new songs a few weeks ago, ahhh!) Anyways, i'll now get to this story of my one and only TOBIHINA!**

 **HInata is 17, and Obito is 27 btw!**

 **Disclaimer: Uhm, i don't own any of the characters.**

"Nnng-ha.." She moaned.

 _How long will it go on for?_ She repeatedly told herself. _How long will he keep his promise and let me out of here.._

"Ughng.." He grunted with a deep thrust.

Her breasts pressed on to the confines of the futon as her bottom was lifted up in order to connect with his lower, hardened flesh. He slowed his thrusts and gripped her hips as he pounded at a slower pace allowing himself to hit all the way to her cervix. Lowering himself and mumbling into her ear with a groan,"T-tell me you love me." Clawing his fingers against the sides of her hips, he waited for her to respond with each slow tempoed thrust.

With trembling hands, she lifted her upper body, arching her back and consequently ended up taking his cock in further into her womb at a better angle; and allowing her knees to slide further apart. "I-I love y-you…" She didn't understand what made him ask such a question once again. Was it because of..

Sufferment?

Solitude?

Fear?

It didn't matter. She just wanted to feel someone's presence, whether it's out of love or just a night to talk; she wanted to feel awake. She wanted to taste euphoria at it's finest. She wanted to forget.

Obito let the salty drops of liquid run down the sides of his cheeks and landed onto her back, never batting his eyelashes as his blalck swirling orbs was memorizing every droplet that fell. He resumed his thrusting with a quicker, firmer, and deeper force. He wanted to hear her say that she wouldn't run away from him. He didn't want her to leave him behind like **she did. She ran off with Kakashi** **and left him for dead.** Obito scoffed at the mere thought. **And what did she get in return? Death.**

Through gritted teeth, he said "T-tell me you w-won't leave me." Even in the most iscolated location, he couldn't bear to lose the only person he cared dearly for. His mind was a mess and she was paying dearly for it. He was stuck in one of the darkest places. His mind..

If only the boulders that tried to wipe his existence off the face of the planet had killed him, he wouldn't be fucking this beautiful young adolescent, grown woman before him. His light that he was chasing for so long had reached to him. Now she is bound to him forever and.. **_No one will take you away from me.._**

She hesitated for a moment before responding and stuttered once more, ''I..I won't leave you.." She should feel ashamed of herself. Offering what little dignity she had left to an older man that was twice the age of her soul, yet he understood her in many ways and treated her the way a woman should be treated.

Promising the life of freedom and going back to Konoha, he didn't want her to leave. _No. not yet.._ and it would cost him his life if he allowed her to escape from the hands of the Akatsuki, yet he didn't care. Madara had his own plans to get rid of Konohagakure.

All the Akatsuki wanted was to fuse her Byakugan with Itachi Uchiha's sharingan with a new jutsu that they invented, so they could see how could one posses such kekkei genkai. But, since they all had missions to do..They wouldn't be coming back for a long while, for they were too busy capturing the jinchurikis that are meant to be unsealed... For now, they kept Hinata trapped in a single room with no one to talk with and just four walls to look at.

Although he was now one of the members of the Akatsuki, he wasn't going to let his Byakugan Hime run away into the hands of the enemy.. _To Kakashi.._ It was pointless going back. Why would she want to go back with scum that won't even acknowledge her heritage and as a valuable shinobi? It's too bad they didn't train her hard enough, and now she's in the clutches of one of the most powerful Uchihas.

 **Obito Uchiha.**

It's been so long since he fell in love with a woman. And not just any woman, no.. A byakugan princess. He missed the way a woman made him feel like the way Rin did. Caring, loveable, and someone worth living for just like

 **Rin..**

 _Stop it. She's dead to me and Hinata is all I have left now._ He wasn't going to risk her going back into the arms of her beloved "Konoha" and die for her precious village. No, now she is someone worth protecting and together he will escape with her once the Akatsuki decide on beginning their little experiment. He will be her savior and he will show her how the world truly works with just him.

Hinata lowered her upper body down into the futon, letting herself bury her face into the soft pillows that silenced her cries and wiped away those angry tears. Those words should only be heard from one person.. _Naruto.. But, he's gone._ He heard a sniff escape from the pillow and Obito stopped. It seems he wasn't the only one who feels guilty.

"Hey.." He turned her body into her backside without having his member disconnect from her. The evidence that presented to him were her stained cheeks. It was all he had to see in order to know the story behind them. His upper torso leaned down and spread butterfly kisses around her face. "It's okay," he caressed her hips. Was she finally realizing how disgusting he was? No, she wouldn't.. She would never.

Hinata turned her head sideways as her fingers trailed along his backside, feeling him. His nose pressed against her cheek and embraced her figure. "Just remember our promise." He pressed his lips against her earlobe and bit it softly.

Of course, all she is left to do now is to have faith in Obito and let him help her be free from this confinement. Hinata didn't realize when she began to develope her feelings for Obito as he began visiting her cell quite often. Now that she has so..

She wanted him and her to live in the land of fire, in the hidden village of the leaves and live together with all her family and friends. She would introduce him to everyone and maybe even manage to help Obito from dealing with his own immoral self. But, it was only a matter of time to change one person to another. She will be patient..

Lost in thought. Obito thought that he had gained access to the easy road to Hinata, because of their common backgrounds..And not to mention how low her self esteem must be by now, since she finally realized how weak she is for being caught at the hands of the Akatsuki. They both once or looked up to shinobi standards, and now he will change her perspective of it.

Even if she doesn't fully love him for now, he will take what she gives, and he ever knows that her heart isn't with him...He knows that what she has with Naruto was just foolish childish feelings. But, between them is something greater and a much deeper connection.

His hands hooked behind her knees and lifted them up. "Tobi wants you to look at him." She couldn't help but chuckle as his child-like voice came in. He could feel his throbbing cock pulse at the sudden chuckle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, for another everlasting kiss.

Ignoring the soft skin to skin contact that was being delivered from each penetrating thrust he gave her, she listened to the sound of the bed's legs creaking from Obito's harsh thrusts and the lewd moans that ignited the passion they were having between themselves. "That's it hime, grip me tighter..." He grunted as his menacing voice came back. He felt her underneath him starting to quake from the sudden pounding she was recieving from him.

 _It'll end soon.._

She whimpered at the command as her velvet walls tightened around his hard member. He gazed at her bossom, admiring the way each thrust would have them jumping up and down. "Say my name, Hinata." He encircled his lips on her hard nipples as he gripped at her legs with as much force, but not enough to leave bruises at the poor girl.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and mumbled, "O-obito.." His pace started to go faster, impaling her with as much forced as he could manage to the Hyuga before him. He raised her bottom and smacked her left butt cheek and rested both palms of his hands beside her head, pushing himself inside her with an even greater force, as the wall from behind the bed was mere moments from falling if he continued anymore faster,"Louder."

With how fast his pace was going, she forgot how much her lust could take over her. "A-ah, O-obito!" He suddenly came to a halt and felt himself release his essence deep inside her womb, not wanting to pull back until his seed was deeply embedded in her for the seventh time. Recovering from their orgasm, he rested his forehead against the side, near her left bossom. If he didn't stop cumming inside her, Sasuke won't be the only one to revive the Uchiha clan anytime soon. But, having a baby with her might not be so bad after all.

The mere sound of her heartbeat was beating fast behind his ear as he listened to the lullaby that was being played just for him. He felt proud to have his hime-chan's heart race just by him.

 _No one is going to have you as long as i live.. You'll learn to love me as much as i love you.._

He sneaked his hand above her stomach and caressed it. 'Obito, the second..'

He then moved the palm of his hand upwards to give her breast a little squeeze as trailed his kisses towards her shoulder, up to her neck, giving her yet another love bite. As he pulled away, her love juices mixed with his essence soon started to leak out of her vagina. "Look at all this dirty juice hime, Tobi is going to have to clean all this up now.. Tsk tsk. Tobi will replace the futon for you later though, haha.." She removed her arm that was resting against her forehead and looked at him while he was already putting his clothes back on, "G-gomenasai.."

When she sat up, he already had his mask on, and his clothes -along with the akatsuki cloak- ready to conceal his identity. Her eyes that once glimmered were now filled with sorrow and resentment to the Uchiha. She felt her pride and dignity float away as her shadowed submission became taller along with her fears.

He returned to her body, crawling his way back on top of her, "It's alright, how about a little, quick kiss before Tobi leaves?" He lifted his mask and puckered his lips. Hinata hesitated, but reluctantly pressed her lips onto his solid ones. She felt her head being pulled further to his face, allowing her lips to part slightly as he gained access to it.

They both seperated from the heated session they went through and Obito pulled his mask back on, "Well, Tobi should be leaving now.." He leaned away from her, but Hinata pulled on his cloaked arm. Obito knew what she would ask him, but the answer would always be no. She will not have the liberty to leave the hideout. At least not anywhere near Konoha. He will take her away from all the evil and the "good" she knows.

The war, the missions, everything.. He will live alone with her and together they will be happy. He was one step closer to just escaping with her, but not today.. He will wait. They won't be fighting which path to choose. No light to Konoha and darkness of the Akatsuki. They both will embrace the world in grey as one shinobi of the light and one coming from the dark.

"W-when will you help me escape to Konoha?" She stammered to him as she sat up with her nightgown being pulled over her body with a weak amount of force. He hated having to see that piece of silk back to covering her outstanding body.

He sighed, "Tobi will let you know soon. Some of the members are still guarding you from around our hideout, so Tobi can't escape with you yet..." Of course, he knew no one was around and he was the only one in charge of her presence.

"Oh o-okay.. Just don't forget.."

She trusted Obito, but it's been so long since he has told her the same thing over and over again. She was getting tired of it and all she wanted to do was cry then and there.. Obito walked over to her. He pulled her into an embrace, "I apologize if it's taking so long, but bear with me ok?" He already manipulated her head with pretty little white lies, why not just make something else up along the way once he manages to escape with her. _Yes..good Tobi._

Silence seeped through the atmosphere as he stood up, grabbing a sheet of blanket and covering her body. "Tobi will get going to bed now, so goodnight Hinata-hime!" He left without uttering another word. He felt so bad for having to corrupt such an innocent soul with a body of a goddess. But, desperate times comes with desperate measures.. It still counted if he escaped with her, but not to Konoha.. Right?

 **Five months ago...**

"Tobi has made his decision!" He burst into the room, flickering the light on. "Tobi-sempai will help you break free from this torture chamber!" He declared with a low-whispering voice and raised his fist up in the air before any of the members could listen to the sound of his childish voice, -he clearly doubt it since they couldn't care less about the girl-.

Hinata felt glee risen up to her frowning face, replacing her expression with the most brightest smile Obito has ever seen. She was beginning to finally recognize the sudden urge of joy that was about to burst from her; she even felt her spirit begin to abandon her from realizing at the thought of freedom coming into her hands as she fought back her soul into her body.

All she could listen was the little whispers that rang in her head, "Freedom! Freedom!"

"BUT!" Tobi stated out loud, his finger pointed out and shook it in front of Hinata. "Tobi can't help you if you don't give him something in return.."

She was too young, good looking, with a fairly calmed face right now; not to mention imprisoned against her own free will. What can she possible give out to him?There was dull stare behind her lavender eyes, whose gaze was fixed away into the small eye hole that was drilled in Tobi's mask. It wasn't just any glance, no. It was an intelligent one coming from his eyes.

There was something coming to her, she could feel it in the atmostphere. It was something fearful that crept into her body and had her paralyzed for a few mere seconds. It was too subtle and elusive to call out. But she felt it coming towards her, the more Tobi got nearer. His shadow becoming taller, which was beginning to take over her slender figure.

"W-what can i g-give you in r-return?" He knew that voice. The tremble behind every victim he encountered and pleaded with their life. He loved the feeling of having her scared before him. He felt so twisted, yet his mind was sane. He pressed his knee against the futon and started to crawl his way to her. He finally got to her at an eye to eye level and caressed her cheek, "Tobi loves the way Hinata-chan makes him feel ever since they first met. So, Tobi doesn't just want Hinata-sempai to see him as a little boy."

His voice began to change to his normal, manly one; removing his mask among the process. "Because inside every man is a boy who forgets he's a man sometimes. And every boy gets into things, not because he's bad but because he's got a curious mind..."

Hinata raised her hand towards her mouth, her lips forming into an "Oh.." Obito removed her hand that covered her luscious lips that looked moisturized and were begging for his to come closer. He gently pushed her down against the futon, her lips pressed against his own cracked, dry ones. "W-wait, T-tobi.." Obito pulled back. He was getting irritated by that stupid nickname and wanted her voice to echo around these walls by his real name. But, that can wait. Her pupiless eyes took a longing look at Obito's other half. She noticed the way half of his face was contoured by some sort of clay looking subject that formed his other side of his face that creased into lines.

Her palm of her hand carressed his side of the face and his cheek leaned against her smooth, youthful hand. His eyes lingered over her bosom and pretended not to feel intimadated by the way she was probing his face with her eyes. It's funny how Hinata, his diamond in the rough, could make him feel insecure if one offended comment was delieverd from her.

But, she wasn't looking at him with any resentfulness. When his onyx eyes looked against hers, she was admiring him..? He blushed by the thought and slowly leaned against her for another kiss. Hinata mumbled, "Y-you look so handsome.." _Fuck..._ Did she know what she did to him? It made him groan as his lower region got excited by how she mumbled those words to him. She was perfect. She didn't felt disgusted by how his appearance, nor did she push him away from the hideous stitched up face.

When had she become so bold? Realizing the words that just came out of her, he chuckled a bit as her cheeks were blossoming. No words needed to be spoken as he leaned forward for another kiss.

Images of him kissing her passionately began to race in his mind from the moment she began to respond to him. He took off his coat, throwing it aside without breaking the kiss, and it didn't help him from so many irrational thoughts taking over him. Knowing that his precious hime was inexperienced. It felt so wrong, but it then it felt so right having her under him. He wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding his bulge against her womanhood.

"A-ah.." She moaned against his lips. Using the oppurtunity from her parted lips and giving in to his desire, he slipped his tounge inside. Her eyes opened up a bit, enough to have them bulge right out of her skull. She didn't know what to do with her lips as she allowed him full access to her mouth. Hinata felt her insides burning for more.

Letting her body take over, blocking her mind that subconciously told her it was wrong, letting her slender arms wrap around his neck and tightened her legs around his hips; clinging on to him for support. While in return, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss. He kept tugging on her tounge, waiting for her to imitate his gesture.

She finally began to tug a bit on his and the both then started to wrestle their tounges between one another, seeing which one will be the dominant.

Hinata closed her eyes at the new sensation that was being driven upon her. They continued to kiss for a few moments before he withdrew them from her lips, letting their connected saliva leave a trail down her neck, followed by Obito's tounge. "Mmng-ah..T-tob-.."

"Obito. Just Obito." His voice sent a spine chilling vibration against her collarbone as he nipped at the skin -leaving a love mark-. Obito felt strange, yet he found solice being around her.. Captured by the way she moaned his name, he wanted to hear more of that melody being echoed throughout the walls. No one deserved to call out his true identity. Not by a longshot. But, with Hinata he'll make an exception. She is someone who won't haunt his memories as his name was being called out at the top of her lungs, since it will be out of pleasure and not of utter horror.

He grinded himself against her body once more; feeling his member twitch and begged to be free from the garments that held his sanity back. Hinata''s lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen as she began to gently push him away with her arms. He began to pull back before he lost his self-control over her and ravish her right then and there. _Stop or you'll frighten her._ He scolded himself, looking at how erotic she looked like. Her saliva dribbling down the corner of her mouth as her face looked like she was burning with a fever.

She was feeling a burning sensation on her maidenhood as she felt something hard come against her white underwear. She blushed fiercely as she realized that she was only wearing skimpy clothing that indicated a skirt and a buttoned up blouse, along with some knee high socks that Tobi or (Obito) bought since her old clothes got "eaten" by the washing machine. Or so she thought..

He bought her hands down, above her head; his hungry gaze wanting more than just a taste of her. He unclenched his hands around her wrists and bought his fingertips along the edges of her arms, down to the sides of her breasts, and coming to a stop at the sides of her hips. He sneaked his hands under her skirt, wanting to feel her smooth curves of her hips. He tenderly bought his hands up and down slowly, outlining her hips in his own imagination.

"I want you to give me what you haven't given to any other man in your life, but i can't do it without your consent either.." He sighed as he buried his head on to the crook of her neck. With tremer behind her voice, she responded.

"I-I .." If she wasn't in such a heated position, she would've responded coherently. But under these circumstances, her mind was immobolized by the feeling of relieving herself as her hips began to move on their own against his groin. She ddn't care what she gave to him as long as he helped her achieve her goal to going back to the arms of Konoha.

Obito bit her neck, sucking on it lightly and preventing himself from ripping out her clothes. He wants her to remember who she was going to give her first intimate moments with. He'll make sure that she won't ever look or fall in love with another man other than him. He was going to prevent any oppurtunity that would cause her to lust over another man. _She will not slip from my fingertips. Not now, nor ever.._

He gripped her hips from the sudden friction he felt underneath him, "Stop hime."

She flinched from the sudden command.

He put his forehead against hers, both eyes gazing at one anothers, trying to find the desire between one another. He removed his hands from her legs as he placed them upon her bosom. Not pushing him away or giving any effort of discomfort, she placed her hands onto his shoulders; leaning in for a kiss. Everything felt good.. and new..She dugged her hands onto his shoulders as he continued with his pleasurable assault. In between their kisses, "Do you want me as much as i want you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a tightening embrace, digging her fingers to his frizzeled spiky hair. He didn't need to repeat himself to know the answer. Her actions clearly gave him a positive one. He held her hands back once again and broke apart from their kiss, gawking at her sudden figure.

She felt him raise her skirt, exposing her white panties. Her hips jerked when he brushed two of his fingers against her underwear.

It was driving him mad knowing he is with the woman that made him feel human and not that of a monster he was.

He then placed her underwear to the side, exposing her slit. Her hips jerked against him, feeling herself starting to regret whatever it it is that they were doing. Her legs clamped around his arm, seemingly trapping it in place. She felt ashamed from showing her most private part to a man like him, knowing he probably has experience many woman before her.

"O-obito se-sempai.. W-What a-are... You..." Her eyes were sealed shut as she could not form out the words that she wanted to let out. He looked back at her and smirked when he saw her flushed face, "Just relax and let me.." He pulled her legs apart, seperating her inner thighs as he lowered his face down towards her lower lips. He pulled folds apart with his fingers as he licked her clit, burying his face deep until his tounge found it's way inside her hole; allowing one of his fingers to slip inside simultaneously.

She spread her legs further as he began to delve in between her folds, moaning his name and grasping his hair in her soft hands as he continued to torment her. "O-obito, I'm..I'm.."

Much to her dismay, he suddenly stopped there as she was about to explode. She stared at him with a look of hurt in her eyes, as if asking him why he dared to stop. Instead of answering her, though, he just smiled as his eye started to summon his sharingan and was turned on by the thought of memorizing every reaction that she'll gift him from this second after.

He began to unbutton her blouse as both breasts were greeted by his very eyes. Hinata began to levitate herself in order to take out her top as she felt his hands roaming to her back until he finally managed to unclip her bra. He slowly crept his hands up to her shoulders and beginning to push down the straps of her bra, holding those mounds in place. As soon as he got rid of it, Hinata unconsiouly felt her arms wrap around herself.

Obito pecked her lips. "Come on, don't be shy.." He moved them away and pushed her back down. He left a series of butterfly kisses until he reached down towards her breasts. He wasted no time in licking and sucking on her nipples as he played with her mounds back and forth, making her writhe in pleasure.

"O-obito d-don't stop.." He started to lean back, ignoring her plea and remove his shirt.

"I'll make sure to never forget this moment, hime." He said to her as his smile started forming a smirk. His mismatched eyes burning against her pearl white orbs. "O-obito..." She whimpered as she watched him untie his sash and lower his black joggers, exposing his thick member before her very eyes. Hinata let out a small gasp, as she had never seen one before.

It was big and thick, and it was dripping off small beads of precum. She stared at it in awe. It twitched against her gaze, making her gasp. "O-obito..."

"It likes you, hime." Obito replied with a blush. No matter how hard he tried to replace his childish self with a serious manly one. In the end, he will only have them reserved for his hime-chan..

Before she could respond, he went back to kissing her, distracting her from the pain that will soon come. His member ground against her and her hips jerked when she felt him poking against her underwear. He slid her panties down along with her skirt and exposed her slit, then he brushed his tip against her core, making her hips jerk violently. She didn't know what would happen next as she felt his cock rubbing against her most sensitive spot.

She could not explain the feeling but she began to want something more, something that only Obito could give her. She broke from their kiss and moaned once again when she felt his tip brushing against her, biting her lower lip.

He slid his hardened length into her drenched orifice, making her gasp. Her face contorted as her body began to adjust in order to accomodate his huge size. Fresh tears rolled out of her eyes as she felt intense pain. She felt her lower half seemingly being split into two as he entered her. Obito felt his member hit her virginal barrier and he stopped pushing into her when he saw tears flowing out of her eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead lightly, an apologetic look on his face. "Even if I go gentle, it would still hurt." He said to her.

"It hurts O-obito. I-It hurts..." She said as she kept crying. He hated seeing her cry, but that's what he was accustomed to these days. Crying and crying merciful people who begged for their lives to be spared.. "I promise I'll be gentle." He assured her as he wiped her tears. Not his byakugan princess. She didn't deserve to feel pain. She deserved joy. He pulled out his member slightly until only his tip remained at her opening and penetrated her once more with a single powerful thrust, totally breaking her virginal barrier. Hinata closed her eyes as more tears flowed from it. Her nails dug deep into his back as she felt a warm liquid flowing out of her. The pain was almost unbearable, it's more than anything she felt in her entire life.

Obito kissed her lips and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry for hurting you..." He said to her. Hinata didn't say anything, she just clung to him as she waited for the pain to subside. Eventually, she felt the pain ebbing away and she looked at Obito who still had an apologetic look on his face. "It's o-okay..." She told him. When he heard what she said, he resumed thrusting and moving into her. "Look at me, hime.." He asked to reassure her that she's not declaring her love to just any man, but one of the Uchihas. Her eyes began to stare at his own, having a hard time telling his expression.

She brushed backed the long strands that were covering his face from the sweat that dripped from his forehead and started to caress his cheek. He hesited to ask, but since they were in such an intimate position.. He wanted to know how much she was willing to give in exchange for her freedom, "Do you love me?" If she denied him the right answer, he surely wouldn't stop fucking her into oblivion until she said yes.

"I... Love... You.." She replied in between pants. He felt his heart flutter from her confession and smothered his lips against hers. Eventually, she felt his member pulsing inside her, and with one final thrust, he reached his release, his sperm exploding and spilling inside her. Her own secretions mixed with his as she too, reached her release and squirted her juices against his thick length. Without bothering to remove himself from her, he rolled softly on her side and pulled her to him, letting her lean against his chest. "Obito?"

"What is it?"

"What we did... D-did we make l-love?" She asked him as a blush crept up on her cheeks. "Yes, and it's not to be done with anyone else, especially with a random person." He replied.

"I know.. only with you.." She answered, still blushing because of what happened. She still could not get over on what they just did.

Obito was very gentle and patient with her, but at the same time, he was also... very possesive. She could feel both his love and desire for her as they did it. That thought just made her love him all the more. "Obito?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this w-what you w-wanted in o-order to return me back to Konoha?" She said as she snuggled against the blankets. Obito frowned and tightened his arms around her. Now that he had finally claimed her innocence, he felt more protective and possessive of her. And just the mere thought of her running off to her crush and that awfully ugly place, and finding someone else making advances to her or inappropriately touching her already angered him.

"Soon." He replied. Sometimes, it is okay to lie. Especially to someone who means the most to you.

And if she ever tries to escape from him or if any shinobi ever had the chance to take her away from him, he'll personally torture them and annihalte their existence.

Hesitating to ask, she stammered out. "W-why do you call yourself Tobi b-behind your mask?" She pondered out loud. Obito rubbed her hips and kissed her cheek, "Because, i'm a very well known figure in Konoha and not to mention another Uchiha clan member. And, if rumor spreads out..Then they're would be no surprise to give them that Obito is alive and well. Hmm..?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together. "O-oh.." She replied as her thumb caressed his hand, while they began to fall asleep. Obito pondered all night and he embraced Hinata, against his chest. _I'm sorry Hinata, I'm sorry i won't give you the life or freedom you want in your future._

As the moon started to set back into it's grave, the sun was soon starting to rise for the two started to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, as you can see.. I just can't get enough of Tobihina and I don't know what to do. I think I am diagnosed with an obsessive love disorder with two of my favorite fictional characters and I don't think this is going away anytime soon. I just had to write another one.**

Obito, a heartbroken Uchiha clan member who was manipulated by Madara's lied attempt on the death of Rin stared longingly at the bunch of flowers bought in to Rin's grave. Menacingly glaring at the brighten tulips that stood against it, he walked up to them and clenched them into his fists.

 _He never cared._ He threw them harshly against the ground. _Nothing but meaningless, withered flowers._

xxx

Walking into a scenery at the Akatsuki's hideout, his mask was the only thing that kept his pride and a memoir of livid emotions against the Hatake. He watched as Hinata was being pulled by her hair, wailing with every yank that was being pulled by an irritated Deidera walking down the hallway.

"If you didn't had pushed my buttons, you wouldn't have been pulled against your own will now, hm?" No matter how hard Obito tried, he will never find the friend he desired to talk and vent his feelings to. Not even Deidera was enough to forget a piece of joy.

Well, what more can he ask for? He did participate in the massacre that destroyed a piece of Sasuke's life. He didn't deserve any goodness that was offered into this world. Obito, unbothered by his sadism, greeted his companion.

"Hey Senpai, what did you catch in the wilderness today? Hue hue." Giggling, like the little kid he acts, he was curious to see such a beautiful paled eyed Hyuga pulled into the cold, unwanted cell. Hinata felt insulted by the words formed in that sentence, for she held her tongue back and bit the insides of her cheek.

Distracted by the pain that consumed her, she felt how the blood lingered along the taste of metal. Obito saw the flustered Hyuga, cowering back to the pitch black wall; where the light couldn't expose her figure to him.

He squealed in delight upon having a captured prisoner at their hands. _Maybe she will bring the attention I desire and shed some light behind this black mask._ "Deidera senpai, Deidera senpai!

"WhAaaAt!?"

Deidera bittered out behind clenched teeth, tired and smothered by Obito's presence. "Oh Please let me play with this doll! Tobi gets really lonely…" Pessimistic by the answer he thought was going to be given, Deidera responded with furrowed eyebrows

"Yes! And, don't do anything stupid with her, yeah?" With the unexpected answer given to him, he watched Deidera walk out the dark, hollowed hallway towards another direction. He slowly turned himself around and unlocked the cell's door.

Feeling homesick, she tightened her hands into fists. Sniffing a bit before making her sobbing it's mere presence to the both of them in the noiseless cell. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

Listening to her weeping, he felt his heart being pinched and some sort of claw was digging itself inside it.. Was.. it pain? Pity? Or..Sympathy? He wouldn't know. Being an orphan had it's undesirable perks. He sat beside her, glancing at the young girl beside him that shook with each intense sob.

Knowing you have no one to go back to and trapped with no escape, she was a prisoner to the Akatsuki.

"Come on now, don't be saaad. In fact, I'll be your friend from now on! Okie Dokie?" He said with such enthusiasm she could have fell for it and not believe he was some murderer in an organization.

 _Oh well, beggars can't be choosers..._

 **Xxx**

For awhile, he has been contemplating who did this girl belonged to. He did knew she was a Hyuga, but the heiress? And with that mature figure she held, it was clear as day. She must be the younger Hyuga's older sibling. The one who's father despised the most ever since she lost the duel against her sister.

Precarious with his tone of voice, he noticed the girl's shoulders shook with every sniff she made. "Aha! You're the DISOWNED heir.." His voice was grating through her ears, she just wanted to cover them and ignore the masked figure.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata. H-hinata Hyuga.."

"A sunny name for a moonlight looking princess, hm?" A few seconds of silence go by.

 **XXX**

As hours turned into days, days felt like eternity. Without Obito's presence, Hinata wouldn't think she'd survive from being isolated for too long. Between one another, their bond began to evolve. And each day he came by to see her, he became more attached to her little by little.

And, that's when he remembered. "Oh yeah, Tobi didn't get to bring back your clothes, since he doesn't really know how to wash them haha..And, they ended up being eaten by the washing machine.. " Hinata looked down at his folded arms, something that he was clinging onto while speaking to her. Obito observes where her eyesight was looking at and finally regained his voice to speak.

He handed the clothes to her, which was a student's uniform..?

"C-could you please leave? I'd like some privacy." What a cute blush. Obito nodded and walked out, patiently waiting for her to change. As time ticks, he comes back to the cell and sees her new form. His mouth watered behind his mask as he imagines all the things he can do to her with a genjutsu placed on her. With that skirt she wore, her ivory legs looked as in the hentai mangas he'd seen throughout his adult years. Young and supple.

 _Shit_.

Before she could turn around to see him, he already left.

 **XXX**

One day he came back to see her, twiddling his fingers together and his heart racing from the amount of times he thought of the possibilities to interact with her. Out of all the weaknesses he could posses, did it had to be a female's presence?

A muscle twitches involuntarily at the corner of his right eye. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared out at the cell that held a beautiful girl behind it's bars. This fitfully sunny morning would either see the dawn of his new self or the awakening of his old self.

Just like they say, _old habits die hard._ He cleared his throat. "Hinata-chan, are you awake?"

Hinata was already awake by the time he reached her cell. The constant thinking of all the possible ways she could trick Tobi into letting her go was a plan that wouldn't stop probing her mind. But, it wasn't in her nature to do something like that. Atleast, not to Tobi.

She levitated herself by her forearms and rubbed her eyes, "Y-yes, Tobi?"

"Deidera-Sempai allowed me to take you outside to get some sunlight on that pale light skin of yours. Wanna come, Hinata-san?"

* * *

Beyond the walls of the Akatsuki, she can hear it all. The wind still and alive with constant motion. The birds twittering and chatting above as she walked around the forest.

What was she waiting for? At this point, she should be plotting an escape route to get going. Yet she sits, touches, and glances at her surroundings in awe.

Obito sat down from afar, observing her. It's peculiar to see her choose fear over freedom.. Has he triggered something for her to just not run into the forest and never turn back? Hasn't she been wanting that for so long? Well, of course..

Confined to a prison cell for so long must have made her feel scared to even step away from his presence. It has so much value to Obito. To her, it may be out of precaution of never having a chance to leave the cell. But to him, it means loyalty.

Obito then stood up and stretched a bit before he began to follow Hinata in order to not lose track of where she is going (not that she has anywhere to go.)

The running water of the waterfall could be heard in the distance as it resonates a calming sensation to the two individuals stood next to each other, sharing a moment. "Do you know what this flower is?" She asked as she picked it up. He shook his head, "No, but if Hinata-hime knows so should Tobi." She placed it on top of his head.

"It's a Lotus flower."

He chuckled. Such a pure soul. Unpolluted from the rotten people out there, therefore she can't be condemned from the sinful actions he will put her through. "...it's flower's essence is such an iridescent view from afar..." What a lovely voice she had, almost like dulcet.

Although one eye is allowed to view through the mask, the light resonating from Hinata is what keeps himself at peace.

"Tobi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I will be able to gain my freedom back one day?"

Obito swallowed down an opportunity that she will be relieved to hear, but didn't want to make any promises. He shrugged and reached to grab for a rose, for he then failed to realize it had thorns.. He hissed in pain and dropped it.

"Shi-"

Hinata walked over to him and reached her hand out to him,"Let me see." He placed the back of his hand on top of her palm and she began to examine it. The crimson liquid was slowly gliding down his hand, staining the ground. But, next to it was an older wound.

A scar he'd never forget that was once healed by his former comrade. His past love. His motivation to become hokage.

Just after leaving his thoughts, he finally regained consciousness at what was going on.

Hinata had already had the first aid kit if something ever goes wrong. Sure, she knew a bit of medical ninjutsu, but small injuries like this can cause bacteria and well..we can't have her one and only 'savior' be sick.

Obito then started to listen to her talk about his injury until she finally stated "...S-so, don't worry Tobi. I'll always be here watching." She caressed the palm of his hand.

Obito's heart fluttered, "W-what did you say?"

 **XXX**

As time dissolved, you can see her slowly starting to mean more and more to him and they both start to realize how much they care about and need each other. They were the best compliments to each other - she gave him hope and provided him with treatment every moment he came back badly injured.

And he taught her how to survive, how to be stronger. He taught her that she already was strong when nearly everyone else she'd known had looked down on her. Hands down, he couldn't believe he was starting to fall in love with Hinata. A kunoichi from none other than the Hidden Leaf village.

* * *

 **Few days pass by**

Only this day, Obito needed something new to satiate his stress from all the energy he's been using to perform all the miracles Madara expected from him.

"Saay.." Hinata awoke with the sound of his voice and the bit of rays that flew inside the small window sealed with bars. She pushed herself up, her face a bit groggily. To him, she looked so rich with that morning raw smile of hers gazing at him.

What was this feeling of attachment to this woman before him? The past few days have gone with his mind enhanced by the vibrant aura this girl provided him. The emotion felt so strong, it left his heart wanting more from her. She was such a beauty, he wouldn't let her go to waste.

"T-tobi?" Of course, it wasn't a surprise to see her cheeks burn at the same time. They're always rosy, as if she's shy all the time, which isn't a lie. "Tobi is willing to propose something in exchange, if you obey…" She sat in a sitting position on her futon, awaiting for his compromise.

"I've done many things that if i were to have not, you wouldn't be living right now. I provided the hospitality that Deidera or the akatsuki would have killed me for.." _Yeah, right.._ "If you want to keep living and go back to your precious Konoha, you have to do as I say in return."

The way his voice lowered down to a few octaves gave her body shivers just now realizing that underestimating an Akatsuki would lead you into trouble. She eyed the way he walked in. He laid down on the futon beside her, the palm of his hand holding his head in place.

"So, do you accept my proposal?"

The unnerving shivers crawled down her spine as she nodded. "Ok, lay down your body besides mine." She hesitated, but what choice did she had. He noticed the way she trembled a bit and felt proud of having the heir to the Hyuga leaf family surrender to his commands.

She laid her body down against the futon, her hair spread around her and her arms rested above her head. Obito then rested his knees against each side of her hip bones and positioned his head beside hers, his face down against the futon.

"All I want you to do is feel.."

She felt a bit lightheaded as the aroma of scented male sweat hit her nostrils, making her feel a bit dizzy but not enough to doze off. She felt one his wandering hands drift off in between her legs.

"N-no, st-stop, just stop.." She mumbled against his ear. One of his hands started wandering inside her skirt. Hinata then felt him stroke her core, his fingers brushing against her panties. Even if her voice faltered her, her pride was still intact in some form.

Obito felt his wrist get caught by Hinata in the middle of the process of touching her. "Tsk.." He scowled under his mask and pulled back his arm. He placed both his hands on either side of her face, squeezing the life out of the quilt that is holding him back. Normally, he would've just ignore her plea, since he clearly is oblivious to the sentiment feelings of benevolence at the time..

When the frustration builds and he thinks he might explode, he takes a deep breath. He pulls his face back up and sees she turned her head to the side to avert his gaze, but the rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. "Could it be? Hinata-Hime...is a virgin?"

She nodded her head. "Does she want it slow and steady?" She forced her head to nodd, preventing any tears from spilling. "Hm.." He rubbed her hips in a circular motion with his fingers.

He leaned back and separated her legs, so he could be in between all the while placing himself on top of her. Then he placed his hand inside her underwear and stroked her slit softly, making sure to rub his fingers against her sensitive clit. "T-tobi..." She moaned, as she placed her hands on top of his shoulders. Her fingers digging into them.

By then, Hinata was already getting pretty wet. Taking his middle finger and penetrating near the top to about the second knuckle. Obito started doing a hooking motion up toward the area beneath her clit, trying to find the spot that will soon lead her to orgasm.

With his free hand, he lifted his mask a bit and gave her a quick lick on the side of her exposed neck and bit into it softy before his mask then fell into place. Obito's free hand started to sensually grab at her breasts and continue stimulating her body.

Then he added one more of his fingers inside her core and started pumping into her, beginning at a slow pace first before he decided to go faster. "T-tobi..." She gripped his shoulder tightly while her other arm remained wrapped around his neck. He looked at her with a smirk. "I know we can't do it now, Princess.. But there are some alternative ways...

 **XXX**

 **Akatsuki layer discovered. Members disband.**

"We're leaving Tobi, yeah?" Deidara's fast pace began to travel towards Hinata's prison cell at a fast rate. He unlocked Hinata's cell and yanked her forearm to him in return was the small whimper that left Hinata's lips, only causing her much more pain as he bought both of her wrists behind her back to tighten them with a rope filled with chakra bindings.

Obito noticed her wince at the sudden sting that felt as in a matter of hours, her hands will be cut off from the lack of blood circulation. "H-hey Deidera-Senpai, don't you think y-you're-"

"NOT NOW, TOBI!"

He could've sworn that he heard his knuckles pop at his yelling. _Patience. He will have his turn, for death will find it's way to him.._ He wanted to smash his face across the dirt and skin his flesh alive. That's perfect.. If Deidera could see his face right now, he would confuse him for the Devil himself.

As soon as they were yards away from their layer, an explosion could be heard from a far distance behind Hinata. "Don't look. Keep walking forward, yeah?" Her head hung low as she followed the road ahead of her to the neverending forest. Deidera eyed Hinata as he admired the view of her figure from behind.

Pale, fragile, a huge bosom for her age, and the bottom every man would yearn to have their cock embedded inside. Especially with that dress she possessed from Tobi. "The embellishment of art, yeah?" He caressed her hair, lifting a few strands to feel the silky hair sliding across his fingers, resulting for her to go in a halt.

Obito trailed behind them, noticing the way Deidera held his gaze at Hinata. "Go along, keep walking. I'll let you know when to turn, yeah?" Hinata's cheeks illustrated a tinted red, flourishing color. Little did she know, Obito was soon retreating back into the sinister man he was and wanted to teach her a lesson. One that will never drive her bring that color of virtue she introduced to Deidera. Nobody's supposed to summon that blush besides him. No one should ever LIVE to see the velvet color appear upon her face besides him.

Upon reaching an ominous looking dungeon that night, all three proceeded to wait for the rest of the akatsuki to unite at the location they were staying at. Deidera's stance was behind Hinata, loosening the ropes that held her bounded. "An award for our Hime-chan's cute attitude, yeah?"

He then yawned and announced, "I'll be right back. I'm going to head off to see if I can find the rest of the members. Maybe even sense their chakra networks, why don't you take care of the Hyuga while I'm gone, yeah Tobi?"

"Aha, yes of course Deidera-senpai!" OUR HIME-CHAN!? Has she been two timing him this whole time? Was she letting the other Akatsuki's men lay their hands on her? Such a mischief prisoner has she become..

After a thoroughly long walkthrough, Hinata finally prevented herself fighting off sleep, and wanting the relaxing comfort take over her. She walked among the underground prison cell, scurrying to find a place to sleep in before she could collapse on the ground.

Furious, Obito was already right behind her, walking towards her like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. He pushed her body against the stoned, cold wall and continued pressing his body up against her. Hinata's front was facing the wall and her back was displayed towards him. Her gasp was drowned by Obito's voice, "How many, huh?"

He proceeded to question her huskily against her ear as he began to fumble with his thick black belt that held his pants along with the black long-sleeve top that held them together.

He jerked down her underwear to her knees, sensing her body begin to quiver at the Uchiha before her. _What a nice aura to get him turned on.._

He began to align his cock against her slick folds, "Are you gonna spread your legs to me like you offered to the rest, hm?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-a-ah..." Her hands clenched into fists, feeling him enter her with such force. He groaned at the sudden feeling of being enveloped by her tight walls and kissed her fervently across her neck, missing her lips along the process.

Hinata's eyes were scrunched in pain for a bit, trying to find some pleasure out of this position. What was the reason for his sudden motivation in acting like this?

He wrapped his arms tightly around her front, slipping his hands inside her dress, and stroked her bare breasts under the lacy bra she wore with his rough hands as he continued moving against her. Her painful moans were like music to his ears, it turned him on the more as he continued pounding into her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you were alluring Deidera with that blush of yors? Is that why you denied me the last time we saw each other? You were letting another cock pound you.. instead of -umph- me?"

He asked as he slowed his pace and gave her a particularly hard thrust, lifting a leg up. He smiled when he heard her answer, "N-no- aaah!" and continued penetrating her at a faster pace this time. He made sure to bury all of himself inside her, his balls hitting her pussy with every thrust he made into her.

"You're... mine.. princess... only mine..." He grunted as he moved inside her. She moaned out as her walls clenched tightly around his pulsing member. They both reached their release not long after, his massive length throbbed inside her while he filled her with his sperm.

 _You're not allowed to love another. That's the part you gift to me.._

Hinata felt torn. All she hope to do now is to cry, but now she can admit that Neji was right. Love is just an illusion that will only torment her. Although she loved Obito, she didn't want to be mistreated like this and humiliated.

She sucked up her tears and prevented herself from weeping in front of him, pulling her underwear back up and tugging down her dress. What she didn't recall hearing was listening to Obito buckle up, which can only mean one thing: **no rest.**.

He yanked her wrist as he headed farther towards the dungeon into another underground layer, turning left and right; which in the end Hinata couldn't catch up with until they finally arrived at a mysterious underground hot tub. When the hell did he time to do this? Nvm, maybe it was Hidan..

It had a cave like looking atmosphere, which gave Hinata bad vibes as Obito turned on the faucet. Wanting to give Hinata her time to disrobe, he began to take off his long black top off and undoing his sandals. He threw the mask aside along with the rest of the garments as he then got into the tub, setting his arms to each side of the tub.

Tobi looked at Hinata as she shivered from the ghastly looking eyes he was throwing at her. "Turn around." His voice felt like stone as she turned around with a nervous shiver going down her back. As she turned, she began to lift off her dress-"Slower," he remarked.

If it wasn't for her charming physique and that ass, he would've killed that woman. She dropped the dress near her and grabbed the edges of her underwear, trembling once more. Her tears slipping to the ground as she dragged her panties all the way down to her ankles, giving Obito a clear view of what he had tarnished earlier.

 _Think of it as the flower it already is, perfect within and destined to be opened by him._

He dipped one of his hands underwater and grabbed ahold of his cock, jerking it off for a bit to give it a bit of release before he comes inside her. Hinata began to unclip her bra, slowly letting the straps fall and land on the floor.

This time when Hinata turned around to look at him, he wasn't looking at her with that livid look earlier he had but with lust as he said, "Come here." She walked over to him and stepped inside the tub, feeling him rubbing against her clit.

He sighed heavily. How could he think his precious Hinata-Chan would ever do _**that**_ to him? He began to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples. "A-ah.." She began to feel heat hit her core, wanting to feel him inside her.

He let her sit down and straddle his waist, thanking that he didn't fill the tub all the way to the top or else all the water would spill. Then she sat directly on his fully erect member, allowing his thickness to penetrate her core. He let out another groan when he felt his shaft inside her tight walls, and he cupped her firm buttocks as she started to move against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she felt him match her movements with equally powerful thrusts.

"I... Love... You..." He said to her as her walls clamped around his pulsing member, his seed spilling inside her with every throb of it. She knew very well that there is a great risk for her to be impregnated because they were not using any protection, but he didn't care. She loved him, and if she gets pregnant with his child, then so be it. He pulled her to him as he emptied himself inside her. They remained in their position for a while until she finally decided to turn around and place her back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, her slender body pressing against his toned one. "Tomorrow, we will be leaving.." He said. She turned to face him. "But we have just moved out. Why so soon?" She asked.

 _Because of how much I think about you. About us.._

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "You know I don't mean to hurt you, right?" He pressed his lips against her shoulder. "Do-does it hurt?" His left hand traveled to her lower lips to rub her clit.

She stroked his cheek, responding."A li-little bit."

He held on to her hand, their fingers interlacing with each other. "You are so cute when you blush." He said to her. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "That's one of the reasons why I love you." He whispered to her as he closed his eyes.

"Obito, w-we should go to bed..."

He nodded and picked her up bridal style before settling her in a nearby stool to dry her with a towel. He did the same procedure with himself and began to put Hinata's clothes back on her; he did the same for himself.

 **XXX**

When morning came, Obito stood up and untangled himself from Hinata Hime's hold. He looked at his Princess who was still asleep and smiled. Last night was intense, that he wasn't able to control himself from being very passionate as they made love.

In fact, he had a feeling that their intense lovemaking had given rise to the conception of a new life. He smiled at the thought of having an Uchiha child with the woman he loved the most. He loved the Princess with all his heart, and he is ready to do and face everything for her, even if it killed him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She stirred a little, though she didn't open her eyes. "Obi..to?"

"I'll be right back Princess." He immediately dressed up so he could search any presence of the Akatsuki members were nearby and everything was going to plan.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll probably be coming back to edit this chapter. I just didn't feel that I didn't do my best on this chapter and Happy Valentines Day lovelies. 3**


End file.
